leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fredy-san/Switch, The Arms Master
Note this custom champion is just simple concept, so don't expect stats layout or such.: Basic concept I intended to create a hero with more toggle-able abilities than most others normally do, thus the name Switch. The hero is expected to be complex and requires a lot of planning and calculations to play along with quick hand. But the hero can switch around to fulfill many situational conditions. Abilities concept Switch is a master of arms; He brings two weapons at once, one in left hand and the other on right hand. Switch is using mana as secondary bar. But his mana pool is split into two bars, one left and one right. His mana regen is split into both of it, if one bar is full then the mana regen will be focused into the other bar. Switch also starts with one item called the "Weapon Spirit", this item is an ACTIVE ITEM. Activating this item will call the ability of the weapon in both Switch's arms which can combine into a skill. His ability levelling is normal; three basic ability and ultimate. The "Weapon Spirit" also can not be upgraded or whatsoever. Now Switch's abilities concept works like Invoker in Dota2, but more simple; His ability is only combination of two elements. Q will call sword W will call axe E will call spear R will call ultimate ability of both weapons in deck; Note this skill does not combine. Going out of the base or getting in combat (taking damage) without levelling up any ability at start of the game will equip QQ automatically. Switching any of his ability will trigger a very short global cooldown for Q, W and E. So the skills are separated into two parts: Same weapon skills which will eat out same amount of mana from both mana bar and different weapon skills which will eat different amount of mana from each bar depending on activation of skill. Activating a basic skill will first replace left hand arms then right then back to left. Each skill combination will have its own quirks when one of the bar is not enough. But it will only drain the mana amount from the enough bar. The R version also requires both bar to have enough mana. If both bar is not enough, the special item and R ultimate are disabled. The cooldown of the special item and R are separated for each abilities, meaning changing your arms will refresh the said cooldown, but changing back your arms to previous combination will return the cooldown if it is still in duration. Special note is that R ability will also be put on a very short cooldown after changing weapon like his basic abilities, just slightly longer though. His basic abilities also will be put in cooldown of duration of hard CC + 1 second reduced by tenacity. Levelling R will reduce the cooldown of R and the special item (or maybe some other effects). Most of his skills cooldown are not long (like only 15 to 20 seconds) With this, Switch in theory has 12 active abilities (6 from special item and 6 from R ultimate). QQ : Double sword stance;' Your first attack in this stance will hit twice quickly. Take it like Master Yi passive. But it has cooldown in seconds rather than number of attacks, the cooldown will be shown on the champion potrait icon and this can only be reduced by levelling up Q. Best when dueling enemy heroes, bad vs those returning your damage (eg: Rammus or using certain armor item)' Activating the special item will make you do a spinning attack like Zed. Drains X amount of mana from both bar. If a bar is not enough, deals 50% damage. The R is X-stab, target an enemy and you will dash for set range and damage all enemies along the way. Stops against terrain. QW / WQ: Sword and Axe stance;' Your attack ignores a small portion of enemy armor' Activating special item will make you do send a wind wave which march for a short range and slows enemies moving to you. If the enemy is to close, they are knocked back instead. Minions and pets are always knocked back. Depending on the mana bar, if the Q bar is not enough, the range and AoE is reduced. If W is not enough, the slows / knockback range is reduced instead. It deals tiny damage though. Drains more mana on the sword hand. activating R in this stance will make you do a grand leap / headsplitter instead which deals moderate damage to a single target, no fancy animation, it is like Garen or Darius R or Olaf E. But this strike multiplies subsequent damages. Levelling Q increases the range (including how far you leap with R) and AoE, W increases the slow and the damage multiplier of R. Both skill increases the damage (albeit small). QE / EQ: Sword and Spear stance;' Your attack speed is reduced but You swing spear which hit enemies in small cone in front of you. Best for creeping or mobbing. The cleave damage is added directly to the cleave item if you have. You will still only deal one single damage instance though.' Activating the item will make you throw the spear to the target direction. This spear can pierce minions and pets, stops when hitting an enemy champion. Damage is reduced by how many units pierced down to a minimum. If the spear killed the unit, the damage is reduced slightly instead. If it killed the champion it hits, it will travel the leftover range. Not enough Q bar will make the spear deals slightly less damage, has more damage reduction when hitting with also lower damage minimum limit. Not enough E bar will reduce the range and speed of the spear. Activating R will make you slam your spear to target direction. At the tip of the slam, it creates a small knockback shockwave from center of the tip, if enemies is too close to the center, it will be stunned instead. The shaft knocks aside enemies. It is like Braum ultimate, but reversed where the knockup is not from start but at the end instead. Drains more mana on the spear hand. Levelling Q increases damage, levelling E WW: Double Axe stance; Your first two attacks are throwing the axe, becomes ranged (eg: 12 seconds cooldown, can not reduced by CDR). It has ammo system like Graves. The cooldown is twice faster when not attacking after few seconds (eg: 3 seconds). Switching weapons will disable the fast cooldown. Activating item will make your next attack is a bloody attack; deals slightly more attack, gains health from damage dealt. If a bar is not enough, damage dealt is less (along with the health recovery). Also refresh throwing axe by one ammo. Resets auto attack animation. The R version will make you throw boomerang axe in curve; take it like Beastmaster in Dota2 boomerang axe. The axe deals only physical damage here though. Enemies can be hit twice with reduced damage. Leveling W increases damage. WE / EW: Axe and Spear stance; More of defensive / supportive stance, you gains some armor and magic resistance after few seconds in this stance. Using this stance ability disables the passive for few seconds, so use wisely. His active item ability is toggleable; It calls an aura which heals nearby allies every ticks, draining mana from both bar. Any hard CC or silences will stop the aura and put the skill on cooldown. Toggling this ability also put this skill on cooldown, changing arms will leave the aura persist for 0.x seconds. Leveling W or R increases healing but also the costs for the said bar. An exception for this ability is if one of the bar is empty, you will not be able to activate this ability at all. Same like R. His R ability is battle roar; this increases the damage dealt of nearby allies while granting tenacity. This skill probably will have longest cooldown of R ability compared to other combinations. EE : Double Spear stance; Changing to this stance will give you a passive dash; Your next move or attack command after entering this stance will make you leap to that direction and stops at target point if closer than leap range or melee range if aimed to enemy. The special item active is power lunge, target a spot or unit and you will do a leap to that spot + XXX range. This leap can cross terrain. If the target is an unit, you can target much farther and if it is enemy, it will be slowed as well. If you know Monkey King from HoN, this the replica of it. So you can dash in with QQR and dash out with EE item. Provided during changing the weapon you are not killed since you have to change two weapons although you can change weapon during QQR dash if your hand is fast enough. Leveling E increases the slow effect and reduces cooldown. Not enough single bar however will increase the cooldown of the skill, reduces the slow on enemy unit, leap speed and leap add range. The R in this stance is a crab attack. You will swipe a spear from both side and the spear will become one in the middle at the target direction. Any enemies will be slightly slowed while enemies in the center line will be stunned. End of texts So 12 abilities. Sounds OP? Not really. To execute all the abilities will take too much time and big mana cost; Switch is very combo reliant, picking the correct combo route could lead to many playstyles. But if interrupted with hard CC, the penalty could be heavy. Are you going in with heavy damage QQR > QQ item > QW to split someone > EQ item at close range so no obstacles > EER then leap back with EEItem or instead going-in-no-out with EWR as preparation > EEitem then combo to QE > QQR to dash out? Category:Custom champions